piratelegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes August 3 2010
Yo ho ho! Pirate Legacy is back with another round of fixes and features! Bug Fixes: Login and gifting problems have been fixed! New User Experience: There's never been a better time to invite your friends to play Pirate Legacy! We've tweaked our low-level gameplay to make the game faster and more fun for everyone. New Crew Page: Reassigning your crew is now a much more interactive and engaging activity. Try out the new page! Duck Boat: Quack! 1. Contents, Game Mechanics Core Mechanics *We have implemented a whole new Crew system. *Party duration has been changed from 8 to 3 hours. Tell your friends about who you have recruited and add an additional 3. *Hunt requirements have been adjusted to make them much more enthusiastic. *The dates for consecutive visit awards have been changed from 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 10, 15 to 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. *Daily reward: You'll be receiving a daily reward of the Duck in The Box after the seventh day. Check what you can get from the Duck in The Box below: Token of Rage 15% Token of Solidity 20% Token of Vitality 15% Noble..duck 12% PROTOTYPE-01 12% Quackers 12% HP Recovery Elixir 2% SP Recovery Elixir 2% Super Smoke Shell 10% *Check our cute duck items! You'll be able to disguise your ship into a duck boat for 2 hours by using them. Some are hidden here and there! *If you let your FB friends know what FREE gifts you need, they'll be able to send you them regardless of their levels. *We've integrated all 4 chatting channels. Now you can chat with your friend in King's Hill even when you're Questing near Landenberg. *Ship: You can't transfer to another ship when the ship you've boarded is under upgrade. New Crew System *We've changed the CREW system into a 'sign up -> accept -> collect gold' feature. *The previous benefits you earned by hiring a crew member have been broke down into various slots. *You'll be able to gradually enlarge your crew capacity by leveling up and getting more friends. *Check your CREW below: Officer - Maximum slots : 3 BONUS per slot : Attack power +5% Carpenter - Maximum slots : 3 BONUS per slot : Defense power +10% Chef - Maximum slots : 1 BONUS per slot : Stamina consumption -10% Surgeon - Maximum slots : 1 BONUS per slot : Defeat penalty -10% Pilot - Maximum slots : 1 BONUS per slot : Max Energy +55 Top man - Maximum slots : 1 BONUS per slot : Plunder detect range +1 tile Forecastle Man - Maximum slots : 2 BONUS per slot : Max Stamina +50 After Guard - Maximum slots : 4 BONUS per slot : Max HP +10% Idler - Maximum slots : 2 BONUS per slot : Max SP +15% *You can sign up and work for more than 1 friend at the same time. Yeah! *If you don't have enough friends or they're all busy, try recruiting a fake pirate! Although expensive, they'll do as good as your friend. *You can send out a Facebook feed when you have empty jobs in your cabin. *You can sign up for a job when you find a non occupied job at a friend's ship. *You can work as someone's crew for 8 hours and receive a certain amount of gold afterwards. In case you are hiring someone, you'll have to pay your friend a small amount of gold. *The bottom friend bar has been renewed. If you notice a gold bubble, go claim your share. If it's a pirate bubble, go sign up for a lucrative job. Feed *To balance the economy, we've adjusted the ship & skill upgrade help reward to 50%. Now you'll be receiving an amount equal to 1/2 of your character. *Party feed : Tell your friends who you hired to your party. You'll get a 3 hour extension (6 hours in total). *Skill & ship upgrade complete feed : Brag how many friends have helped you with an upgrade. *New CREW system feed : You can send out a feed when you have empty CREW slots. Quests *We've lowered hunt requirements for quests up to level 25. Total of 89 quests were modified. *New : 3 Aye, What's a Legacy - following 3 Aye, a Legacy, this quest will let you know how to equip a legacy. *Modification : 8 Making it luxury - A reward of 1 'Token of Rage' has been added, you'll be able to see a short explanation on our Tokens. *Modifification : 5 Mysterious Island has been deleted. Here's how the quest flow has changed: 5 Love is to Gain! (ID:50) -> 5 Mysterious Island (ID:43) -> 6 Way to Twin Islands (ID:44) 5 Love is to Gain! (ID:50) -> 6 Way to Twin Islands (ID:44) *New : 10 Let's Plunder! - Plunder 3 players at level 9 or higher. *New : 13 Plunder 'em! - Plunder 4 players at level 12 or higher. *New : 16 Let's Pirate! - Plunder 5 players at level 15 or higher. *New : 19 Population Control - Plunder 4 players at level 20 or higher. *New : 22 Leader of the Berca - Plunder 12 players at level 15 or higher. *New : 25 Eraser - Plunder 10 players at level 25 or higher. *New : 29 Elite Pirate - Plunder 6 players at level 30 or higher. *New : 33 For the Kingdom - Plunder 6 players at level 30 or higher. *New : DAILY37 Who Rules Here? - Plunder 20 players at level 20 or higher. Items & Skills *Rename: Elixir of Life Lv. 1 -> Small Potion of Resurrection *Rename: Elixir of Life Level 2 -> Medium Potion of Resurrection *Rename: Elixir of Life Level 3 -> Large Potion of Resurrection *Rename: Elixir of Life Level 4 -> Jumbo Potion of Resurrection *Rename: Rank 5 Apple Pie -> Apple Pie *Rename: Rank 4 Apple Pie -> Pumpkin Pie *Rename: Rank 3 Apple Pie -> Pecan Pie *Rename: Rank 2 Apple Pie -> Butter Pie *Rename: Rank 1 Apple Pie -> Meat Pie *Rename: Rank 5 Banana -> Red Ribbon Banana *Rename: Rank 4 Banana -> Orange Ribbon Banana *Rename: Rank 3 Banana -> Green Ribbon Banana *Rename: Rank 2 Banana -> Blue Ribbon Banana *Rename: Rank 1 Banana -> Silver Ribbon Banana *New: 35 FUNNY items have been added. Find them one by one! Plunder * The following level bonuses are given when you are defending a plunder attempt: AP - lv5 or more : +5%, lv15 or more : +10%, lv25 or more : +15% DP - lv1 or more : +10%, lv10 or more : +20%, lv20 or more : +30% Max HP - lv7 or more : +25, lv18 or more : +50, lv 25 or more : +75, lv 30 or more : +100 Max SP - lv7 or more : +30, lv20 or more :+60 Gems Shop *Rename: Jack Scarecrow's Shirt -> Jack Scarecrow's Coat *Rename: Lily Sparrow's Shirt -> Lily Sparrow's Coat *New: Duck Boat - 9 gems *New: Black Duck Boat - 9 gems 2. BUG Fixes, UI/UX Improvements 1) BUG Fixes *Login blocking issues have been resolved (related to ship upgrades). *Gift bugs have been resolved (button was not visible within the game window). 2) UI/UX *Crew Page : Overall Page refined, "Cabin" has been added *Gift : You can now see what kind of gifts you can receive or ask for more. *Visit Ship Page : Ship image has been added *Auction : Level filtering feature has been added. You can type in the level range you want to search at the top. *Battle UI : Added 2 skill shortcut slots and newly acquired skills will fill empty slots automatically. Skill menu pops up when you click an empty skill slot. *Battle UI : Items usable during battle are shown on the bottom left inventory. *Battle UI : You can check coolturns of items usable during battle (which will be indicated on the items). *Plunder List: You will see a kill mark appear on Humiliation listed players' ships when you press the Plunder button. *Character Page: Inventory slot lock icon has been changed *Upgrade window: You can check how many friends have helped you with your upgrades and how much time you have saved in your upgrade window.